


Not What You’d Bee-lieve

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Rebel!Blake, Transformers AU, its the bees so expect angst, jock!Yang, little shit!Blake, nerd!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When her estranged mother decides to buy her forgiveness with a “new” bike, Yang has no idea what kind of wild ride that she’s going to be in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone whose already read my bumblebee bumbleby one shot “Is Your Bike Hitting On Me”, you might have an idea of what to expect. 
> 
> Those who haven’t - don’t worry, you won’t need to read it as we’re starting at the beginning. But it will give you an idea for how I’m going to write the girls.

Yang was a simple girl. She was in her final year of high school, she got straight A’, she had a (mostly) great family and an incredible group of friends that she every so often seriously considered murdering just so that her remaining brain cells might make it to graduation day. She honestly just wanted to get out of school and into the police academy.

What she didn’t want to be doing was spending time with the woman who was kind enough to donate her egg before fucking off to Woop Woop!

‘I can’t believe that I promised Rubes that I’d play nice. Of all times for her to pull the role model card on me...’ She mentally grumbled to herself whilst glaring out of Raven’s truck. Glancing over at the driver’s seat revealed a middle aged woman who looked better suited for the Atlesian mafia than a lawyer from Mistral. Although, who could tell the difference anymore?

“What the fuck are you doing, Raven?” Yang scowled as they drove through the small town of Patch.

“I see Tai and Qrow taught you well. Can’t you at least pretend to be happy to see your mother?” Raven bit out. Yang’s eyes narrowed as she popped her very muddy combat boots up on the dash, much to Ravens’s disgust.

“Summer was my mum, not you.”  
“I gave birth to you, you ungrateful little-“ Yang laughed bitterly.

“Congrats, you’re on the same level as a common, stray bitch. The pounds thatta away, by the way.” Yang smirked, crossing her arms over her flannel. She was feeling pretty chuffed with herself. If Raven thought that coming back 17 years after she abandoned her family was going to be easy…

“I am trying to apologise but you’re not making it easy.” Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.

“Strange, don’t recall hearing the words “I’m sorry” leave your mouth!” Yang growled, just as they pulled into a used car sales lot. Raven pulled into a parking bay and parked.

“That is why we are here, Yang. Pick out a vehicle and I’ll pay for it. No arguments, I’ve already cleared it with your father and uncle.” Yang rolled her eyes. Of course she did. A part of her wanted to argue but their family couldn’t exactly afford to get her a one and she had only just been able to pinch and save for those motorcycle lessons. This was her chance to get a bit of freedom from literally everyone.

She quickly got the car and started walking towards the bikes on the far right of the yard. Raven walked away to haggle with the owner. ‘Typical fuckin’ lawyer.’ Yang grouched mentally as she observed the various models. A lot of them were absolutely gorgeous and in unbelievably good condition. She was drawn, however, to a rather run down looking Ducati Monster 695. In her prime, she would have a beauty. But now she was reduced to rust and chipped pain. She’d take a lot of work. But as awesome as the Ducati was, Yang made to moved on. Until a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Raven would be so pissed if I chose you. Actually, yeah, now that I think about it, you’re definitely coming home with me.” Yang blinked when it almost seemed like the bike stood up a little taller. That doesn’t happen, right?

“Yo, Raven, I found my new baby.” She shouted across the yard. As expected, Raven looked vaguely like somebody shit in her cereal. She was going to have to fork out a a lot of lien for what was essentially a hunk of trash all because she was so desperate to get rid of her guilt. Grinning, Yang turned to her new bike.

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don’t you?” If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought the bike almost seemed to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang question her choice in friends and has to deal with a certain delinquent.

“How the fuck do you not have any rust inside your engine, girl?”

Yang was kneeling next to her bike, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The outside of her bike was, to put it bluntly, ugly as sin. Paint was fading and chipping and the entire thing was basically coated in rust. By all means, the engine should not look as pristine as it did. It might as well have been brand new. To say the least; Yang was confused.

“I can’t believe you still own that shirt.” Yang lightly smacked her head on the side of her bike. Said shirt had an image of a giant black bear glad in bone-like armour from her favourite video game.

“It’s a fun game. I like the shirt. Shut your up.” Turning to glower up at what many suspected to be some kind of Amazonian demigod, Yang snipped at her friend.

“Fair enough. Perhaps we could discuss your new bike?” Yang lit up. “That you obviously hope is going to impress a certain delinquent?” And there it was. Pyrrha never could go long without tormenting her.

“Don’t even start, Nikos. I will kick you out.”  
“For what?”  
“Being homophobic.”  
“How?!”  
“Because I’m gay and you’re inconveniencing me!”

Yang stood up and walked over to her best friend, giving her a good natured punch to the bicep as the poor girl looked vaguely like she was questioning her decision to befriend Yang.

“Look, Pyrr, lets just forget about bikes and hot bad girls and do that stupid assignment. I do not want to repeat Port’s class next year.” Yang shuddered at the mere thought of it. Pyrrha rolled her eyes, following Yang into the house.

“Very well. But have a shower first. I will not spend time with someone who smells like a grease factory.”

“Lies. You make out with one on a regular basis.”

“Yang Xiao Long!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////

The sound of motorcycle’s engine draws the attention of many onlookers when she showed up to school the next morning.

“Yang, everyone’s staring. Why couldn’t we have taken Dad’s truck? It’s less embarrassing..” Ruby whined as they parked. Yang tried not to be offended. Sure, the bike wasn’t the prettiest thing but she got the job done.

“Oh my God, there’s Weiss and Penny, gotta go, sis!” Ruby jumped off her bike, bag in hand, and sped over to her best friend and partner. Yang shook her head. How Ruby became so close to the Ice Queen while still maintaining a relationship with one of the most socially awkward (but incredibly sweet) girls that Yang had ever met was a mystery. But they made Ruby happy and that was all that matters, she mused as she headed over to join them.   
A series of mocking laughs met her ears and she turned to glower at the White Fang. They were your typical wannabe greasers. Well. Except for one of them.

“Ohmygosh, Yang, you finally got your own hunks garbage!” Her train of thought was interrupted by Nora Valkyrie tackling her.

“Ren. Please. Control your woman.”  
“I have no control.”  
“You’re dating her!”  
“… I have no control.”  
“Gah! Nora, get off of me! Yes, I promise to take you for a ride but get off.”

Now, it was at that precise moment that a student walked by. But not just any student. Blake Belladonna. She was wearing her typical outfit; tight leather pants, high heeled boots and a white crop top under a black leather vest completed her look. Her the black and gold dragon sleeve she had was on proud display, as was her side shave. The girl was perhaps the most sought after girl at Beacon High. Yang was no exception.

“When she talks, I hear the revolution  
In her hips, there's revolution  
When she walks, the revolution's coming  
In her kiss, I taste the revolution  
Rebel girl, rebel girl.”

The sound of her friends and sister loudly singing immediately drew her attention away from Blake with a load and indignant screech.

“I will actually going to kill all of you!”  
“It’s hardly our fault that you lose all functionality around Blake.”  
“It is not my fault she’s hot, Weiss!”

Her friends merely rolled their eyes. They were, at this point, used to the fact that Yang was regularly possessed by the spirit of Sappho herself whenever Blake walked by.

Yang groaned loudly as the bell rang. It was going to be a long day.

////////////////////////////////////////////

“I’m going to go hang at Penny’s, sis, love ya lots, bye.” Yang blinked. She didn’t quite understand the whole “Queer Platonic Partner” thing but she knew her sister was happy. That said; what did it say about Yang that her asexual, aromantic sister had more game than her?

Yang couldn’t complain, Ruby was happy and they had supportive friends who never made her feel like what she had with Penny was less valid. Plus, Yang had plenty of time to meet a pretty lady. Maybe travel the world, stopping to dance in every city. She’d probably have amber eyes and dark hair, with a feisty attitude to match.

Yang immediately smacked herself out of it. Blake had no clue who she was. She really needed to stop it with the gay pining.

“Why must you run!”

That was not a happy shout. Nor did it look like a happy Blake being pursued by an even less happy Adam Taurus.

“What the hell..” She murmured to herself lightly. Blake suddenly looked over at her, glanced back at Adam and came to a decision. The girl put on a final burst of speed, jumped on the bike behind Yang shouted.  
“Fuckin’ drive, Xiao Long!” Yang couldn’t move. Blake Belladonna was holding onto her waist. On her bike. While her boyfriend chased her. What the actual fuck was happening?!

That was when Yang became slightly panicked for a completely different reason other than “big gay”. The bike’s engine turned over and within moments, they were speeding out of the parking lot and onto the main roads.

“What the fucking fuck?!”  
“What?”  
“I’m not driving!”  
“Then who the fuck is!”

Yang held tight to the handle bars of her bike, trying very hard not to focus on how Blake’s hands felt against her abs as whatever was controlling her bike drove them to her own home.

“Well. That was a thing.” Yang squeaked as she and Blake dismounted the bike.

“It was probably your adrenaline kicking in. You know what they say; fight or flight, sweetheart.” Yang glowered.

“Don’t call me sweetheart.”  
“Whatever you say, Yang.”

“You.. you know my name?” Yang shifted nervously.   
“We share English with Oobleck.” Yang was about to say something until Blake’s bottom lip caught her attention.

“You have a busted lip. I could help?” Yang offered, instantly falling into her “mama bear mode”, as Nora had so affectionately called it.  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s not the first split lip that I’ve gotten. Local bad girl, remember?” Blake snorted bitterly. Yang could sympathise. Being reduced to a stereotype was not fun.

“What happened with Adam? Why was he chasing you?” Blake flinched.  
“Some guys don’t breakups well.” Yang felt her blood boil. That was wrong on so many levels.

“I could kick his ass for you. Hit him with my bike?”

“No, thank you,” Blake laughed. It was so unfair how attractive she was when she smiled. “Speaking of; why would you pick a piece of junk like that?” Almost as if it were on cue, said piece of junk leaked oil onto Blake’s boot, making the girl’s eyes narrow at Yang dangerously. Yang immediately stumbled over her words, desperately trying to apologise.

“I think your bike might be trying to get even with me.” Blake deadpanned.  
“Yeah, well, you should know better than to insult a lady in front of her, Belladonna.” Yang froze. She wasn’t sure how Blake would take that.

Mercifully, the other girl chuckled, low and quiet, before walking away with a smirk.

“I should go. But thanks for the ride, hotshot. I’ll see you around.” Blake called back, shooting Yang a quick, two finger salute.

Yang watches her go. She tried not to stare too hard. She tried and she failed.

When Blake walked out of sight, Yang stumbled inside, made it to her room and collapsed onto her bed, covering her face with her pillow and muffling her yell. She really was as hopeless as Weiss claimed. 


End file.
